


Better Half

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, VanVen Day, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2019, vanitas - Freeform, vanven week, vanvenweek2019, ventus - Freeform, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: My artwork for VanVen Week Day 1 - Free Day!
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> VanVen Week is finally here again :D
> 
> While last year I only wrote fics for it, this year I'll be making more art instead. I want to improve my drawings so I thought Vanven week would be a good time to start practicing. That said, day 4 and day 7 will still have fanfics instead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy VanVen Week for everyone! :3

VanVen Week Day 1(Free Day)


End file.
